


Dark Chocolate

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 比利時的黑巧克力餘韻不如你。
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 2





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> ✔嚴格來說是 **七珍**

**我們這樣好像私奔啊。**  
  
凝結於冰寒的白煙從蒼白的唇間吐出，和著調戲的話語拂向對方的耳膜，崔榮宰聞言後轉過頭，少去化妝品遮蓋的清秀面容被口罩取而代之，未被瀏海遮掩的右眼陡然瞪大，深褐的瞳仁閃爍起詫異，霧氣迷濛了他清澈的眸，看不清他的真實。  
  
**說什麼啊哥。**  
錯愕一瞬間從他的神情消逝，崔榮宰縮起脖子將臉蛋埋進圍巾裡頭，凌亂的碎髮從圍巾和帽子的縫隙竄出，鼓悶的聲音細細傳出，朴珍榮抿緊唇忍住笑意，撇過頭望向古雅的英格蘭建築，將身軀融入倫敦的街道。  
  
朴珍榮雙手相互摩擦，他低下頭看著垂於腿側的手，凍得發紅的指頭已然龜裂，在寒冷的空氣中微微刺痛，他握緊拳頭意圖躲進防風外套的衣袖內，然而刺骨的朔風找到機會便鑽進間隙襲擊他的肌膚，一點兒保暖作用也沒有。  
  
**我們去比利時吧。**  
  
朴珍榮分神地憶起當初向崔榮宰提議時，彈奏優美旋律的手指頓然停止，如同方才愕然的神情，崔榮宰圓潤的雙眸睜得可大的，讓朴珍榮不禁發笑── 先去倫敦，再搭歐洲之星去布魯塞爾吧？ 朴珍榮徐緩地提議，堅定的口吻分明不容崔榮宰拒絕。  
  
**我們逃走吧，不要讓任何人找到我們。**  
朴珍榮溫雅的嗓音猶如古典鋼琴的低音調，一字一句用魔法似的咒語蠱惑崔榮宰的意志，而他成功的引導崔榮宰來到屬於他們倆的世界，不會有人尋到他們的身影。  
  
朴珍榮心想，他永遠會記得崔榮宰在答應這任性的邀約時，嘴角上揚起幾釐米的弧度，清脆的笑聲在狹小的空間響起幾道的回音，以及那雙瞇起一彎的褐眸藏有多少狡猾的光輝。  
  
絲絲鈍痛從肩頭傳來，硬生生地把朴珍榮飛遠的思緒抓回他被撞到街角的身軀，卻尋不得他熟悉的身影，朴珍榮張啟唇想呼喚他的名字，乾澀的氣體流竄進他缺水的喉嚨，有一些發疼。  
  
榮宰、崔榮宰啊，你在哪裡？  
  
朴珍榮無聲地吶喊，望見不諳且陌生的臉孔包圍他的周遭，他的呼喊全部哽於咽喉之間，深重的惘然若失衝擊他的心臟，朴珍榮的呼吸窒息於倫敦街頭的孤寂。  
  
他把崔榮宰弄丟了嗎？抑或是他把自己弄丟了？  
  
朴珍榮的手準備伸進口袋，試圖透過手機聯繫他的旅伴，驀然間朴珍榮的手被柔軟而溫暖的溫度包覆，朴珍榮抬起頭，總能使他湧現快樂的瞳眸筆直撞進他的眼簾，唯一裸露於外的右眼有顆象徵魅惑的淚痣，宛若流星墜落於星際之外，掉在崔榮宰的臥蠶。  
  
**哥。**  
崔榮宰的聲音像是融化的蜜糖，一聲單音的呼喚足以讓朴珍榮定下神。  
一杯溫熱的咖啡杯塞進他冷得近乎要失去知覺的掌心，朴珍榮反射性地攥緊杯身，他舉起杯子嗅了嗅，意料之外的是巧克力香氣，卻又不是既定印象中的甜膩味。  
  
**是比利時風味的可可鮮乳喔，哥很冷吧？快點喝吧。**  
**你特地去買的嗎？**  
**當然啊。**  
  
朴珍榮笑瞇起眼，他啜飲一口，巧克力濃郁的滋味順著舌尖的蔓延整個味蕾，苦澀的口感與糖分相互綜合，順著食道進入他的消化系統，朴珍榮抬起眸瞥了眼崔榮宰的臉龐，一股溫暖澈底滋潤他的身體。  
  
**你是怎麼找到我的？**  
**嘿嘿、我很厲害吧？不管哥在哪裡我都能找得到。**  
  
朴珍榮好奇地問道，只見崔榮宰故作玄虛地挑起眉毛，答非所問地回應朴珍榮的疑問。  
  
朴珍榮伸出舌頭緩慢地舔拭唇瓣，他凝視崔榮宰漾起光芒的右眸，輕輕笑出幾聲。  
  
**我們果然在私奔吧。**  
**所以你在說什麼啊哥？**  
  
崔榮宰不予置評地蹙起眉丘，他傾過身握住朴珍榮另一邊空閒的手。朴珍榮隨著崔榮宰的動作看去，將對方酡紅得快要滴出血的耳廓收藏在他的眼底。  
  
不是就不是吧。朴珍榮依然噙著淺笑，他反過手扣住崔榮宰暖和的手掌。  
  
我們逃走吧。


End file.
